Lets play the game
by cherrysky
Summary: Dar la bienvenida es recibir a una persona de manera amable, ¿se puede dar la bienvenida a alguien que ya no forma parte de tu vida ? Blaine necesita saberlo capitulo 11
1. Juguemos

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Let`s play the game

Después de la euforia….

Para ser sinceros después de que Kurt retirara su cabeza de su pecho ,Blaine respiro profundo y preguntò

-¿podemos regresar ahora ?

Kurt rodo los ojos con fastidio

-tu conoces la respuesta , no se porque sigues preguntando algo tan absurdo

Blaine se levanto de un brinco , se vistió lo mas rápido posible

-entonces…. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas de llamar y ya ?

-si no quieres no tienes porque venir Blaine , puedes negarte

-no es tan…

Blaine guardo silencio , desde hace algún tiempo su relación con Kurt se resumía a una llamada telefónica que terminaba en una habitación si es que a eso se le podía llamar asi , el problema era que Blaine se sentía utilizado , ya no eran novios, ya no eran amigos , ya no eran ni siquiera compañeros de clase , pero que lo partiera un rayo porque si Kurt lo llamaba y le preguntaba si se podían ver no podía negarse

-ahora entiendo Blaine tiene problemas para decirle no a cualquiera ¿cierto?

Kurt había dicho eso con toda la intensión de herirlo y por un momento ambos se miraron

-iba a decir que no es tan fácil , me doy cuenta por tus llamadas que tampoco lo es para ti, vives en Nueva York rodeado por muchas personas pero me sigues llamando a mi

-dejarè de hacerlo a partir de ahora

Blaine se acerco a Kurt un poco y señalo la ventana

-¿puedes ver esa telaraña Kurt ?

-la vi desde que llegamos

-tu y yo en este momento estamos asi , somos los insectos atrapados por ella que entre mas intentan escapar no pueden

-puedo escapar cuando quiera Blaine …. Ahora estoy bien asi ¿y tu ?

Blaine cerro los ojos un momento no sabia que era lo que Kurt quería pero …

-yo también

-esto no significa nada

-no es verdad

-no empieces de nuevo Blaine

-sera un juego … tu juego Kurt

Blaine lo mirò por ultima vez y salió de ahí

Dos semanas después Blaine recibió un mensaje

-¿quieres jugar Blaine ? si es así te espero donde siempre

Kurt no tuvo que esperar mucho y en la pantalla de su celular decía

-Let`s play

NA: Hola ! soy nueva aquí me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece la historia

Mi twitter es : cielodecerezo gracias por leer


	2. Compañia

Notas : Hola, gracias a todos por leer espero este capitulo les agrade algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar en el texto aparecen varios * junto al título de las canciones

1*_careless whisper_ de Wham

2*_ My eyes adored you_ de Frankie Valli

La cancion que canta Blaine se llama Are you lonesome tonight? De Elvis Presley

3* Warning sign de coldplay

gracias a tod s ahora si a leer

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Compañía

¿Para qué negarlo?

Sentir las manos de pianista de Blaine recorrer su cuerpo era un gusto personal que le hacía cerrar los ojos en contra de su voluntad y agradecía que estuvieran recostados porque de otra manera sus piernas temblarían y terminaría en el suelo y a merced de Blaine

Blaine le dio un beso que a Kurt le supo a despedida, hasta ahí llegaba el día de hoy, se iría o tal vez hasta ahí le alcanzaba la imaginación o lo que era aun peor… las ganas

Blaine intento componer su respiración y le dijo

-es…tarde... debo irme

-si

Lo que siguió fue ponerse la ropa

Kurt le abrocho con sumo cuidado cada uno de los botones de la camisa

-no es necesario Kurt …

-claro que lo es , yo hice este desorden y yo lo arreglare

Dicho esto Blaine se dejo hacer por Kurt, desafortunadamente esa ropa no requería de tanto esfuerzo ni tiempo

-gracias por todo Kurt

Blaine se dirigió hacia la puerta y Kurt supo que era momento de hablar sino quería quedarse solo

-¿haz elegido tu canción para NYADA?

-tengo algunas opciones

-¿Cómo cuales?

-el rey, George Michael y Frankie Valli

-descarta a George Michael

-mi versión de *_careless whisper_ no es tan mala

-nunca he dudado de tu voz ni de tu talento pero Carmen _Thibodeau_no se conformara con Wham créeme yo lo intente

-¿Qué me dices de Elvis? Nadie puede decirle que no al rey

-debes buscar una canción que transmita mucho sentimiento

Blaine comenzó a cantar sin apartar la mirada de la de la de Kurt

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
__Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

_**¿Las sillas de tu habitación están desnudas y vacías?  
¿Miras la puerta y me imaginas ahí?  
¿Está lleno tu corazón de dolor, debería regresar?  
¿Dime cariño, estás sola y triste esta noche?**_

Aun en contra de su propia voluntad Kurt no pudo reprimir sus aplausos

-se necesita más que eso para convencer a Carmen

-no solo a ella

-¿y tus coros?

-la enfrentare solo

-¿tu solo? ¿y Tina ?

-sigue empeñada en hacer *_My eyes adored you_ pero le tuve que decir que no porque no quiero que tenga malas interpretaciones

-contigo resulta imposible no tener malas interpretaciones

Blaine se esforzó por no soltar una carcajada sin embargo Kurt comenzó a reír dándole a entender que estaba bien y se sentaron juntos en el borde de la cama después de eso hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que el celular de Blaine sonó con su versión de* _Warning sign _

_-_con Tina, si tengo todo, gracias , yo también

Kurt iba a preguntar pero el teléfono volvió a sonar

-en casa , gracias por preocuparte niña, yo también

-eso fue extraño

-la primera fue mamá y la segunda Tina

-¿tienes que irte? Mañana no hay escuela y ya es tarde puedes quedarte si quieres

-gracias, pero…

-Kurt cerró los puños al escuchar eso

-yo quiero dos almohadas

Kurt sonrió

Por fin ambos se acostaron y siguieron platicando hasta que Blaine no pudo evitar bostezar

Kurt no podía quejarse sentir las manos de pianista de Blaine recorrer su cuerpo era un gusto personal que le hacía cerrar los ojos en contra de su voluntad , sin embargo eso pasaba a ser poca cosa comparado con su compañía, el sexo te lo puede dar cualquiera pero la compañía … la compañía era otra cosa , saber que la persona con la que estás hablando te entiende es aun más satisfactorio que cualquier contacto físico y para Kurt que se acostumbro rápidamente a la compañía de sus amigos, el tener a Blaine mitad vestido , mitad desnudo bajo las sabanas tibias después de hablar de tantas cosas era sin duda alguna lo que mas le gustaba y lo que mas extrañaba

-buenas noches Kurt … no intentes nada ¿de acuerdo?

-yo soy el que debería temer Blaine

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt ,la apretó suavemente y no la soltó el resto de la noche

En otros tiempos Kurt no se hubiera conformado con tomarse de las manos pero dadas las circunstancias al menos por esa noche con la presencia de Blaine era suficiente.

nota: ¿que les parecio ? cualquier duda ,queja, sugerencia u otra haganme saber

de nuevo gracias por leer


	3. Ellas y nosotros

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Ellas y nosotros

¡No quería abrir los ojos!

Estaba muy comodo asi , hacia poco que había despertado y abrió los ojos lentamente para saber si Kurt seguía dormido ,al verlo volvió a cerrar los ojos , no quería irse , aun estaba sosteniendo su mano y decidió que lo mejor era volver a dormir , se acerco un poco mas y….

Varios golpes se escucharon en la puerta

Kurt se quejo un poco

De nuevo….

Kurt se despertó

Una vez mas

-iré a ver quién es

Blaine sujetó con fuerza su mano manteniendo los ojos cerrados

Kurt no quería despertar a Blaine , fue quitando su mano poco a poco y se levanto

Volvieron a tocar la puerta

-¡ya voy!-dijo Kurt con fastidio

Kurt abrió la puerta cuidadosamente

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto ? dijo Tina empujando la puerta al entrar

-adelante Tina que agradable sorpresa- dijo Kurt con sarcasmo

Tina entro rápidamente en la habitación donde se encontraba Blaine

-Blaine ¿estas bien ?

-Ti…Tina ¿Qué haces aquí ?-dijo Blaine cubriéndose lo mejor posible

-lo mismo te pregunto a ti Bling-bling, estaba muy preocupada y….

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí ?-dijo Kurt

-lo mejor sera irnos Sr Anderson le traje ropa limpia y podemos ….

-¿ropa limpia? … pero Tina … no …

-podemos desayunar en mi casa y…

-¡ALTO! –grito Kurt

Blaine y Tina guardaron silencio

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

-tengo contactos

Blaine aprovecho el momento para vestirse rápidamente y Tina hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar

-te esperare afuera

Cuando salió , ambos permanecieron callados hasta que Blaine hablo

-tengo que irme Kurt ….. ¿volveras a Nueva York?

-por el momento no , ire a ver a papá

-me…¿me llamaras? Es decir si es que sigues aquí

-lo hare … si es que Tina no se opone

Después de eso Blaine salió y no supo de Kurt durante ocho días , en mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto de llamarle pero sus impulsos los controlaba Tina , por fin un domingo por la tarde su teléfono sonó

-¿sigues aquí o estas en…

-hola Blaine

-hola

-sigo aquí… ¿podemos vernos?

-llego en 10 minutos

-¿desesperado Blaine?

Al escuchar eso Blaine quiso colgar

-aquí te espero

Blaine no mentia, llego rápidamente con Kurt pero no obtuvo el recibimiento que quería

-¿no vino Tina contigo ?

-¿Por qué vendría ?

-no lo se Blaine dímelo tu, como la ultima vez te trajo ropa limpia crei que ….

-estaba preocupada por mi

-sigue enamorada de ti

-eso ya paso

-no ha pasado , debiste escuchar como tocaba la puerta

-es mi amiga

-¡vaya pues agradece que te quiera tanto !

-¿Tu vives con Rachel o no ?

- es diferente ella no esta enamorada de mi , además ¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel en esto ?

-Tina es para mi lo que Rachel es para ti

-te repito que ella….

-si Tina me ama o no , es un problema que ella tendrá que resolver, lo que te molesta es que me haya venido a buscar y no tienes porque molestarte si Rachel te llamara no me enojaría porque es tu mejor amiga

-no tiene porque ser tan "atenta" contigo

-ella me escucha , me ayuda , me entiende , me apoya esas son cosas que hace mucho dejaste de darme tu, es normal que la necesite

-me doy cuenta de que no puedes reprimir tus necesidades ¿cierto ?

-necesito a alguien que sea mi amigo u amiga

-antes que ser tu novio yo soy tu amigo …

-¿de verdad lo eres Kurt ? porque no entiendo que son ellas y que somos nosotros

-eres lento Blaine ese es el problema no somos nada ….

Blaine arrincono a Kurt contra la pared y lo tomo de las muñecas

-no… no por favor … no digas eso

-es la verdad Blaine

-no Kurt yo… tu eres… Kurt eres…

-¿me entiendes ahora Blaine? Ya no puedes decirme que soy en tu vida y yo tampoco

-pero…

-vete

-Kurt…

-vete

-entiéndeme tu a mi ese es mi problema… no me quiero ir

Había algo en la forma en que Kurt lo beso una suplica que Blaine quiso ignorar , la manera en la que Blaine se deshizo de su ropa con tanto cuidado le dio escalofríos, culparía a sus hormonas , culparía a su soledad por permitir que Blaine hiciera lo que le estaba haciendo y en medio de su ropa tan perfectamente colocada en el piso , dos celulares no dejaban de reclamar por ser contestados

-deberiamos…

-no

-per…ah…de..ber…ah

-ellas pueden esperar…ah Kurt….ah…nosotros no

Cuando terminaron Blaine abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fueron las marcas rojas en las muñecas de Kurt y no pudo evitar tomar sus manos y acariciarlas lo mas lento posible

-perdoname

Kurt observo sus manos un momento, despues sonrio

-viviré, no hay problema

-no quería hacerte daño … no quiero hacerte daño , me impor…

Kurt lo beso y recargo su frente en la de Blaine

-no quiero hablar, no ahora

-quiero quedarme contigo Kurt

-las cosas son como son ahora no puedo ofrecerte mas

-quiero quedarme

-esto terminara mal Blaine … pero quiero que sigas aquí

Por un momento ambos sonrieron

-se que no vas a creerme pero te necesito

-¿aun mas que a Tina ?

-admite que estas celoso

-dime Blaine , dimelo

-más que a mí mismo

¡No quería abrir los ojos!

Estaba muy comodo asi , hacia poco que había despertado y abrió los ojos lentamente para saber si Kurt seguía dormido,al confirmar que asi era busco a tientas su celular para ver los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas de Tina

-tienes que irte ¿verdad Blaine?

-si

-vol…¿volveras?

-siempre que tu asi lo quieras

_- no puedo ofrecerte mas_

_-_no esperaré algo mas por ahora

Blaine termino de arreglarse y se despidió de Kurt

-promete llamar ¿si?

-lo haré

-¿estas bien asi ?

Kurt lo miró por un momento y luego dijo

-estaremos bien asi ... por ahora

Y Blaine no pudo quitarse la sonrisa en todo el dia pese al enfado de Tina , mientras Kurt se mantuvo tranquilo pese a todos los reclamos de Rachel

NA: hola , muchas gracias a todos (as) los que leen y siguen la historia, les pido por favor que no me maten por lo que hice con Tina (en lo personal su amor por Blaine me gusto mucho )se que a lo mejor me salí un poco de la historia pero desde que vi la relación BLAINE/TINA no pude evitar pensar que Tina es para Blaine la Rachel de Kurt .

Ya saben dudas, quejas , traumas , háganmelo saber

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Oportunidad

NA: Hola, me tarde lo sé pero aquí lo tienen , antes de comenzar el fagmento de arriba me lo escribió mi amiga MG

Las canciones que aparecen son : Teenage Dream ,Blackbird (canciones que de sobra conocen ) pero las otras 2 son lovesong esta canción originalmente es de The Cure sin embargo la versión que escogí es de 311 en lo personal me gusta mucho y la última es Running de No Doubt para mi esa es una canción totalmente Klaine, si tienen oportunidad escúchenla !

* * *

_¿Cómo decir adiós a todo lo que llego de manera inesperada?_

_¿Dime como me despido de tu mirada ?_

_Si me había hecho a la idea que te quedarías conmigo… y ahora ya no tengo nada _

_MG_

* * *

OPORTUNIDAD

Dedicado a NODH

-¡Deberías hacerlo Blaine !

-sigamos con Elvis

-pero Blaine , Kurt dijo que tenias que elegir una canción que transmitiera "mucho" sentimiento

-el rey sabe como….

-no los sentimientos de Elvis Blaine los tuyos

-¡no debí haberte enseñado mi lista!

Tina y Blaine se encontraban en el auditorio tratando de elegir la canción para su audición de NYADA pero entre todas las partituras Tina encontró una lista

Canciones

(Kurt)

Teenage Dream

Blackbird

Love Song

Running

Blaine comenzó a cantar de nuevo

-por favor Blaine , por favor

Dijo Tina mientras le entrega las partituras a los músicos

-esta bien

Blaine se quedo en el escenario y la música comenzó

Mientras cantaba fue inevitable que pensara en Kurt

_whatever words i say i will always love you_

(A pesar de lo que diga, yo siempre te amaré)

De pronto aplausos se empezaron a escuchar y Blaine se detuvo

-ese es el sentimiento que necesitaras

Tanto Blaine como Tina se quedaron viendo la entrada del auditorio y ahí estaba …

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo Blaine bajando del escenario rápidamente

-hola

Blaine estaba emocionado por verlo ahí pero se contuvo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado ?

-llegue en la mañana

-¿seguro?

Kurt pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de Blaine pero no supo si se debía a la canción o a su presencia

-Blaine ensayaba para su audición dijo Tina uniéndose a ellos

-pero esa es una versión lenta ¿cierto ?

-así es

-bueno lo mejor será que te deje continuar y …

-no tienes que… es decir ya terminamos por hoy ¿verdad Tina ?

Blaine busco la aprobación de Tina y ella en contra de su voluntad asintió

-yo ya debo irme dijo acercándose a Blaine y le dijo solo para que el lo escuchara

-no dejes que te lastime … nos vemos Kurt

Después de que Blaine tomará sus cosas se dirigieron al auto de Kurt

-Kurt … ¿vamos a ir a…. tu sabes

Kurt observó un momento a Blaine y recordó una conversación que tuvo con Rachel

FLASHBACK

_-¡no deberías hacer eso !_

_-pero Rachel_

_-silencio Kurt, no es propio de ti _

_-pero Rachel_

_-pero nada ¿Qué te esta pasando ? estas utilizando a Blaine_

_-no es mi intención _

_-intención o no lo estás haciendo y por mucho que te duela su engaño nadie se merece eso_

_-el esta consiente de eso y yo … _

_-¿te gustaría que Adam solo te buscara por sexo ?_

_-¡no compares las cosas Rachel Berry !_

_-¿te sentirías bien de esa manera?_

_-no_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-no … la verdad es que ya no quiero que sigamos asi Blaine

-pero Kurt … yo…

-es mejor así

-eso quiere decir …. Quieres decir que ya no nos vamos a ver

-es lo mas razonable ¿no lo crees ?

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión ?

-¿quieres decirme que estas conforme ?

-lo estoy, la ultima vez dijiste que "eso " era lo único que podías darme

-Blaine …

-no quiero perderte

-¿no crees que es un poco tarde ?

-no quiero Kurt … no después de vivir tantas cosas juntos , no asi

Kurt se aferró al volante y se estacionó

-¡no tienes derecho a decir algo así ! ¡no lo tienes !

-escúchame por favor

-¿para que ? ¿Qué me vas a decir ? lo hecho, hecho esta

Se que estuvo mal , que nunca vas a perdonarme

-¿y si lo sabes porque insistes en ….

-Kurt yo…

-lo sé Blaine Anderson se que me amas, yo también te amo

-entonces…. ¿Qué estamos haciendo ?

-no puedo … no volveré a confiar en ti …. ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto ?

-lo haremos funcionar

-no es suficiente el amor

-lo…

Kurt recargo a Blaine en el auto y lo beso

-te amo Blaine , sabes que lo hago y no quiero que nos hagamos daño

-una vez… una vez dijiste que terminaríamos juntos al final

-una vez prometiste amarme pase lo que pase

-y lo hago

-eres muy importante en mi vida Blaine Warbler

-pero no lo suficiente ¿verdad ?

Kurt abrazó a Blaine por la cintura

-lo has sido desde que te conocí y siempre lo serás

-tu también lo eres

-si seguimos con esto, no quedara nada de nosotros y el haberte conocido fue lo mas maravilloso que…

-me pudo pasar en la vida

-nadie me entiende como lo haces tú y te juro que nadie me amara como tu

-eres mi felicidad Kurt

-y tu la mía

-me diste muchas primeras veces

-fue mi gusto

-eres mi mejor amigo

-y tu el mío

-supongo … que este es el ad…

-no podría decirlo ni aunque quisiera

-promételo Kurt

Kurt sacó una pequeña cajita con su anillo y se lo dio a Blaine para que se lo pusiera

-¿quieres… decir?

-si quiero Blaine

Blaine besó por última vez a Kurt y lentamente lo soltó

Ambos se miraron Blaine asintió y Kurt supo que era el momento de irse , entró a su auto y mientras avanzaba mantenía su vista en el espejo retrovisor

NA : Ahora sí , ya pueden matarme pero necesitaba escribir esto , originalmente el capitulo no iba a ser así pero debido a que el tan aclamado 21 está muy cerca mejor aprovecho la oportunidad

Si ya se que muchos van a desear mi muerte pero díganme por favor que les pareció

Les dejo mi nueva cuenta del twitter por si ocupan: eternal_icemoon

Gracias por leer!


	5. Tiempo Kurt s pov

TIEMPO

(Kurt POVS)

_Dame el tiempo que necesito para perdonarte_

_Dame el tiempo para ajustarme a tu ausencia _

_Dame el tiempo para necesitarte_

_Pero no se te olvide que el tiempo no corre en reversa _

_Al contrario de ti y de mi él no espera _

_Así que mi corazón deberá sanar _

_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

_No solo para ti y para mí_

_Sino para volver a amarte _

Llovía como solo puede llover en Nueva York , llovía como solo puede llover cuando ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja de sus gotas frías, de su impertinente viento y haciendo al clima solidario de tu dolor

Rachel no estaba en casa

Santana no estaba en casa

Adam estaba a solo una llamada… tentador sí, pero engañarte a ti mismo es peor que engañar a los demás

Y Blaine… Blaine seguramente estaba en el auditorio practicando para venir aquí…. Quizás por mi … quizás por el… quizás porque nunca le di la oportunidad de elegir pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía elegir ? habíamos jurado que sus sueños serian mis sueños y que los míos serian los suyos , el propósito era estar juntos… como átomos … indivisibles, porque él era mi compañero , mi amigo, mi placer, mi todo y me dejo con las manos vacías y el corazón lleno de sentimientos confusos ,porque tenerlo a mi lado me hace sentir vivo pero también me hace pensar en su traición y en querer alejarme pero al alejarme su ausencia duele y termino en ese círculo vicioso que empieza con él y termina sin él.

No es falta de amor, el amor sigue ahí, el amor permanece, a pesar de todo pero la falta de confianza , el conocer el engaño queda ,falta el perdón , sobra el orgullo a eso ¿se le puede llamar amor ?

Pero… ¿Qué hacer con las promesas? ¿Con los planes? ¿Con todo lo que vivimos juntos ?¿ y todo lo que prometimos vivir ?

No puedo perdonarlo, no puedo… jugó con mi confianza y sin confianza no hay nada…

Es cruel … esto es muy cruel ,que el tomara la decisión por ambos, que ahora debamos conformarnos con solo cruzar miradas , con solo besarnos y pertenecernos por deseo… por el simple y vanal deseo dejando en el suelo , la ropa , la conciencia , el pudor y el amor

Lo conozco, eso es lo que más duele, saber que lo conocí o creí conocerlo… ¿Qué hago con la información que me sé de sobra? , ¿La conservo? ¿La uso a mi favor? ¿La dejo encerrada en el cajón?

No quiero verlo … pero debo admitir por salud mental que desde que le pedí no vernos nunca más, la música se volvió muda y por alguna razón algo que no estoy seguro de lo que es ,dejo de tener sentido

Adam es una oportunidad … me hace sonreír … pero Adam no es Blaine eso lo sé muy bien … Adam es nuevo para mí , no son caminos recorridos ni pestañas imposibles , ni enojos increíbles , no es territorio conquistado, extraño todas esas cosas que hacían de Blaine a Blaine

Pero el orgullo se dañó, el acto quedo, el dolor permanece, sus labios, su cuerpo , su ser ya no me pertenecen solo a mi y contra eso no puedo , porque yo le pertenezco y a él no le importa

Lo mas doloroso es que aun el día de hoy me encuentro a mi mismo revisando mi celular… esperando una llamada que no llegará … porque si llegara … si mis ojos pudieran percibirlo estoy seguro que me fundiría con el de nuevo

Si tener sexo sin ser ni siquiera amigos es utilizarlo quiero seguir así porque secretamente siento como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, porque cuando dice mi nombre con los ojos cerrados se que solo existo yo para él y que él solo existe para mi

Pero no sería justo solo utilizarlo después de todo el camino que hemos recorrido juntos … por eso me aleje

El amor aunque huraño , desconfiado , herido y celoso aun permanece en mi y así sean falsas esperanzas se que el suyo también

Así que por ahora nos queda el tiempo … tiempo que no podremos recuperar nunca pero que necesitamos para saber si podremos continuar

-¡Kurt Hummel ! ¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia? regresa a la casa antes de que te enfermes

Rachel ha regresado a casa , ya no estoy solo y puedo alejar de mis pensamientos a Blaine al menos hasta que mis manos busquen mi celular y le dirija una mirada culpable pero no por ello sin esperanza


	6. Tiempo Blaine s pov

Nota : Saludos a todos(as) gracias por seguir el fic , es momento de los traumas existenciales …. Digo después de todos los spoilers habidos y por haber de Klaine … resulta que nuestro amado Klaine nada … nada de regreso … nada de besos …. Nada de compromiso …. Nada de boda … nada de nada , en fin que Ryan ya se dio cuenta de que Klaine vende y mueve a las masas asi que no es de sorprender si termina haciendo _"el amor en los tiempos del cólera "_versión Klaine y nos toque ver a Chris y a Darren con el pelo canoso (debo decir que incluso asi Darren seguiría siendo un ser sexy porque el es sexy por naturaleza) o al menos esa es mi opinión disculpen las molestias

Bueno chicas(as) tengamos esperanza en la quinta temporada

Ahora si aclaraciones para este capitulo

Es la versión de Blaine para Tiempo

Originalmente la letra que use aqui no es de los beatles pero la cantan mejor que nadie

B.W.A.H son las iníciales de Blaine Warbler Anderson Hummel

K.E.H.W.A son las iníciales de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Anderson

Usar el apellido del otro …. Como si estuvieran casados … vamos en el episodio dedicado a whitney houston Kurt se refiere a ambos como an old married couple asi que…

Eso es todo ahora lean y díganme que les pareció por favor, nos leemos pronto

* * *

_TIEMPO_

_Blaine^s POVS_

_Quiero pedirle tiempo al tiempo _

_Para reparar el daño _

_Pedirle que me regrese todo lo que se ha llevado_

_Pero es imposible…_

_Es constante y no se detiene _

_Es libre y sigue su curso _

_A pesar de nosotros y en mi contra _

_Mostrando mi culpa y tal vez… mi derrota_

* * *

Blaine Andeson amaba a los Beatles, no porque fueran increíbles ni una leyenda en si mismos sino por lo que significaban en su relación con Kurt porque escucharlo cantar "_blackbird"_ fue algo decisivo para que el se diera cuenta que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días junto al castaño

Pero aquella tarde los Beatles parecían estar a favor y en su contra al mismo tiempo porque después de encontrar _"you`ve really got a hold on me"_ le pareció como si Harrison y Lennon le cantaran a su situación actual con Kurt , eso fue lo que lo impulso a cantarla pero después de perder la entrada y el tono cinco veces decidió dejarla porque una vez escuchó a uno de sus amigos decir que _"nadie debería ofender la grandeza Beatle, sino puedes con la canción no la insultes " _y en honor a esa verdad decidió respetarla

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que el castaño le hubiera pedido terminar con su "situación" por el bien de ambos sin embargo a Blaine le parecía que esa fue la mejor excusa que pudo encontrar para alejarse y terminar con cualquier tipo de relación con el.

Dolia, para que negar que dolia pero estaban de mas las excusas , el arrepentimiento, ahora solo quedaba la resignación y el tiempo … pero ¿resignarse? ¿acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir sin Kurt? Eso no … eso dolia … esa ausencia era letal

Blaine suspiro , decidió que por ese dia tenia suficiente de la música aun asi una de las cosas mas dolorosas era tomar el camino de regreso a su casa porque eso significaba recordar… revivir todo el pasado que tuvieron juntos porque los dos se encargaron de crear recuerdos en cada uno de los lugares mas importantes para ambos …. La escuela , los parques, las calles , las escaleras , la cafetería , las papelería, los centros comerciales , los aparadores de las tiendas , su propia casa…su cama… su almohada…su piel

¿sería posible que para Kurt todo esto ahora careciera de significado? ¿todos los momentos ?

Quisas ese fuera el mayor problema de los dos, tenían demasiado , se conocían demasiado , se amaban demasiado y todas esas cosas … quedaron reducidas cuando Blaine decidió olvidar por un momento todo eso

Era demasiado … amor , amistad ,confianza , complicidad, compañía …. Eran demasido … como para dejarlo a un lado y pretender que no quedaba nada , pero quedaban muchas cosas, quedaban las promesas, las palabras , los hechos …. New York ….Lima

Por que por mucho que Kurt lo negara cada vez que terminaban compartiendo la cama eran sinceros … eran uno mismo … eran eternos y ahí parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido

Blaine sabia el daño que había causado , sabia que nada volveria a ser lo que fue … por las heridas … y el no pretendía que asi lo fuera , lo que Blaine esperaba era el perdón y reconstruir la confianza poco a poco con pequeños actos, con palabras sinceras , sin ninguna promesa , demostrándole a Kurt que nada era seguro pero si estaban juntos todo estaría bien

B laine llego a la cafetería y pidió el café que Kurt solia pedir como lo hizo desde el dia en que se fue se sento solo, en una de las mesas que debido al tiempo que llevaban ahí seguramente en una tarde como esta fue ocupada por ambos, deslizo su mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y saco su celular busco el nombre de Kurt marcò y colgó apenas dio tono … escribió:

Siempre te extraño

Siempre estás conmigo

B.W.A.H.

Le dio enviar sin ninguna esperanza pero dos minutos mas tarde recibió un mensaje , lo abrió y dejo que la pantalla se llenara de letras

Aquí esta lloviendo….

Yo también

Te extraño siempre

Estas conmigo siempre

K.E.H.W.A.

Siempre te amo

B.W.A.H.

you have no messages

¿Kurrt?

Lo entiendo….

B.W.A.H.

….

Llueve … espero te llegue

También te amo siempre

K.E.H.W.A.

Blaine Anderson amaba a los Beatles no porque fueran increíbles ni una leyenda en si mismos sino por lo que significaban en su relación con Kurt… en este momento no tenia una "relación " propiamente dicha con el , la canción _"you`ve really got a hold on me" _los describia muy bien …. Blaine empezó a cantar …

_I love you and all I want you to do_  
_is just hold me_

Tal vez lo unico que necesitaban era tiempo


	7. Dormir

_Glee no me pertenece _

_Nota: espero no confundirlos con los diálogos si es asi por favor perdónenme y háganmelo saber para corregir ahora si … ¡a leer!_

* * *

_Dormir_

La almohada era muy comoda

Tenia un vaso con agua

Rachel y Santana estaban dormidas

Hablò con su padre aquel dia

Pero algo… no estaba bien

Kurt no podía dormir y había pasado la ultima hora dando vueltas como si de esa forma pudiera caer en un sueño profundo pero nada… cerrò los ojos …. Cantò … se cubrió con sus cobijas … se destapo , encendio la luz y observo el reloj 2:35 junto al reloj estaba su anillo

Lo observo un momento

…..

…..

…oh…

-oh ..

Tomo su celular y marco , a penas un tono después alguien contesto

-¿aun despierto Kurt?

-¿Qué sucede Blaine?

-nada

-son las 2:35 de la mañana y quiero dormir

-duerme Kurt

-no puedo y tu lo sabes

-me despertè por un ruido

-Blaine por favor se sincero conmigo es lo menos que me debes

-no puedo ..cantar

-¿Qué?

-no puedo Kurt … no puedo cantar

-BLAINE WARBLER ANDERSON NO BROMEES CON ESO

-te falto Hummel y no , no bromeo

-¿Por qué no me habías contado ?

-no pensé que te imp…. No lo pensé

-¡BLAINE!

-me preocupa NYADA

-olvídate de NYADA ¿Qué hay de ti ? tu vida es la música , tu eres música Blaine

-jamas me olvidare de NYADA ,tu estas ahí y asi seas mi novio o mi amigo mi lugar siempre será a tu lado

-…..

-Kurt

-vuelve a dormir

-no puedo Kurt, ese es otro de mis problemas

-si tu no duermes yo tampoco lo harè y de verdad lo necesito

-duerme Kurt

-sabes muy bien que desde que… eramos…no..

-¿novios?

-desde ese dia si tu no duermes yo tampoco

-lo se , me pasa lo mismo contigo

-…..

- Kurt?

-duerme Blaine

-quedate conmigo

-pero…

-por favor Kurt

-¿Qué canción elegiste?

-aun no lo se por el momento tengo problema con todas

-¿con todas ?

-si… incluso con las nuestras

-tal vez sea por …

-no es por eso Kurt la semana pasada cante "Candles" perfectamente

-oh

-no se que me pasa

-son los nervios Blaine

-los nervios , la escuela , tu ausencia

-Blaine

-tu…¿Cómo estas ?

-bien por ahora

-me alegra …

-no lo parece

-¡de verdad Kurt ! me da gusto que estes bien

-lo se solo quería animarte …tu voz se escucha tan apagada

-no se que sucede

-¡debes animarte!

-estamos hablando eso ayuda

-tal vez

-I am in misery There ain't nobody who can comfort me

-So let me be, and I'll set you free

**-oh vamos Kurt**

**-¿puedes culparme Blaine?**

-Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back

-¿te sientes mejor ahora Blaine?

-tu siempre me haces sentir mejor Kurt

-¿en verdad?

-siempre lo haces

-¿estas siendo sincero ?

-lo soy Kurt

-son las 3 am Blaine

-y no hay nada que me guste mas que hablar contigo a esta hora

-lo se ..

-tu voz es tan tierna cuando tienes sueño Kurt

-tu voz se escucha tan triste Blaine

-¿estas preocupado por mi Kurt ?

-a pesar de todo

-Kurt todavía me quiere

-yo.. yo..

-niegalo

-no hagas esto

-entonces niégalo y duérmete

-no quiero

-…

-podria pero no quiero Blaine son muchas cosas …

-Kurt…

-somos muchas cosas …. No quiero Blaine… no …. Duele demasiado

-Kurt…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Blaine por que ? lo teníamos todo… eramos todo

-perdoname…perdóname

-no puedo

-te lo ruego

-no puedo Blaine duele

-por favor Kurt

-no puedo y lo que duele aun mas es que te amo y…

-yo te amo a ti Kurt

-dilo otra vez

-te amo Kurt

-son las 3:30 am Blaine y te juro que mañana lo negare todo pero… yo también ..te ..

-podre dormir ahora

-entonces debo colgar

-¿Kurt?

-dime

-no puedo cantar …

-cantaras Blaine

-pero…

-shh … quiero dormir y tu también

-descansa Kurt

-hasta mañana Blaine

-cuidate por favor

-lo hare

Ambos colgaron y durmieron cada uno con el celular en la mano

Al siguiente dia Blaine caminaba con su uniforme de porrista en dirección al auditorio cuando escucho ….

Run, running all the time  
running to the future  
with you right by my side

Y sus ojos no podian creer lo que veian

Kurt se detuvo , de repente perdió la canción para observar detenidamente después de ver aquella imagen estaba seguro de que no volveria a dormir nunca mas


	8. Inevitable

_NT:hola , si lo se me tarde mucho pero espero que este capítulo lo compense _

_La canción que canta Blaine se llama YOU ARE MY LOVE del anime TRC_

_La canción en la que me inspire para escribir el fic fue LOVESTONED de Justin T_

_Lo que esta entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de Kurt _

_Si ! Por fin Kurt ve a Blaine con su traje (jejejeje)_

_Les dejo mi twitter : eternal_icemoon_

_Díganme que les pareció si tienen dudas o quejas por favor __ no me enojare¡!_

_Espero que les guste! _

* * *

_GLEE NO ME PERTENECE_

_Inevitable _

Kurt se detuvo, de repente perdió la canción para observar detenidamente después de ver aquella imagen estaba seguro de que no volvería a dormir nunca mas

Los tennis blancos

El pantalón muy ajustado

Su torso perfecto

Su rostro completamente sorprendido

Al diablo … ese pantalón estaba _muy ajustado_

-¡Kurt! Dijo Blaine acercándose sin poder reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo sin embargo a Kurt lo tomo completamente por sorpresa

-Bla…Blaine hola

-¿Por qué nunca me avisas cuando vas a venir ? no tuvimos clase ¡pude haber ido por ti !

-no era… (esa playera estaba _ajustada_) necesario ¿animadora?

-ya te lo había dicho

-(olvidaste decir lo sensual que te veías) se me olvido

-¿estabas cantando Running?

-ah si

-¿puedo escucharte?

-la verdad no tengo ganas de cantar…. Solo estaba… recordando

Blaine se decepciono un poco

-sin embargo vengo a exigirte que cantes para mi

-no lo se kurt yo … mi voz ya no….

Kurt se acerco a Blaine y le puso un dedo en sus labios

-shh… no digas eso

-pero…

-Cuando te vi por primera vez y cantaste tennage dream me di cuenta de que eres música todo tu ser es música y no voy a permitir que eso cambie …. Canta para mi Blaine pero canta también para ti

-Kurt… lo hare

Kurt se sentó en el escenario y dejo que Blaine comenzara

**_kiss me sweet__  
__I'm sleeping in silence__  
__all alone__  
__in ice and snow_**

Al inicio, la voz de blaine se escuchaba triste como la noche anterior

-no puedo Kurt ..yo ..

-continua

**_in my dream__  
__I'm calling your name__  
__you are my love_**

Es… complicado Kurt lamento que vinieras hasta aquí …

¿lo lamentas?

No tiene caso ... además no tienes que preocuparte por mi

Y tienes mucha razón no tengo por qué hacerlo pero lo hago Blaine , estoy preocupado por ti

¿lo estas ?

¿tu no lo estarías por mi Blaine Warbler?

Te falto Hummel y siempre voy a estar preocupado por ti

Canta Blaine

**_in your eyes__  
__I search for my memory__  
__lost in vain__  
__so far in the scenery__  
__hold me tight,__  
__and swear again and again__  
__we'll never be apart_**

-supongo que .. ya mejoro un poco

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes ?

-¡oye!

**_if you could touch my feathers softly__  
__I'll give you my love__  
__we set sail in the darkness of the night__  
__out to the sea__  
__to find me there__  
__to find you there__  
__love me now__  
__if you dare..._**

la verdad era que Kurt tenia puesta su atención en la imagen de Blaine , se acerco un poco y ..

-deberias pararte mejor

-¿estoy mal? Lo siento no me había dado cuenta

Kurt tomo a Blaine por los hombros y lo acerco un poco a el

-así estas … esta mejor .. regresaré a mi lu…

-no, no te vayas

**_kiss me sweet__  
__I'm sleeping in sorrow__  
__all alone__  
__to see you tomorrow_**

-vamos Blaine no regresare a Nueva York hoy … si te refieres a …

-¿te gustaría ir a bailar Kurt?

-no creo que …

-por favor te prometo no beber

-¿en serio ?

**_in my dream__  
__I'm calling your name__  
__you are my love...__  
__my love..._**

-te lo prometo Kurt

Cantas mucho mejor

-por favor

-no lo se Blaine no creo que

-solo.. baiar Kurt por favor

-esta bien Blaine solo bailar

-¡genial! Pasare por ti en un rato voy a cambiarme y

-¡NO!... digo ¿para que perdemos tiempo? Además debemos conseguir las identificaciones y todo eso

Blaine se sorprendió un poco pero asintió

Después de presentarse como Gabriel y Drew , ambos entraron a un bar pese a que Blaine llevaba puesto el uniforme , definitivamente no era como Scandals sin embargo se admitía a todo tipo de parejas

Todo marchaba bien ambos bailaban sin tener demasiado contacto sin embargo un chico pelirrojo le pidió a Blaine bailar

-si quieres baila un rato yo…

Blaine negó con la cabeza , le sonrio al chico y le dijo :

-vengo con el

El chico le sonrio le dirijio una mirada de desprecio a Kurt y se fue

Blaine sujetó a Kurt por la cintura

-¿en que estábamos ?

-no tienes… no tienes porque quedarte solo conmigo te recuerdo que

-quiero quedarme solo contigo Kurt

-¿de verdad ? si tanto lo hubieras querido no me hubieras engañado

-lo se

-entonces … ya no me digas eso

-lo dire porque así es como me siento porque te hice mucho daño al engañarte Kurt y me arrepentiré de eso cada día pero de no haberlo hecho no sabría lo que ahora se

-¿y que sabes ?¿que no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Qué hay millones de personas mejores que yo?¿que nunca me amaste ?

Blaine sujeto con fuerza a Kurt y lo acerco a el aun mas para que pudiera escuchar

-que para mi no existirá nada ni nadie mejor que tu…. Solo tu Kurt -Dijo mientras lo soltaba

- ya.. ya no quiero bailar necesito

-se que no quieres escucharme pero ¿no crees que sería bueno hablar?

-¡no te escucho Blaine! la música no me deja oirt…

Blaine tomó del brazo a Kurt y lo atrajo de nuevo

-decía que sería mejor hablar

-no vine a hablar contigo

-¿a que viniste entonces ?

-por ti … por tu voz

-mi voz estará bien

-tambien vine a bailar

-baila Kurt pero sin mi

-ah… ni lo pienses Anderson tu me trajiste aquí , tú te quedas aquí-dijo Kurt colocando las manos de Blaine de nuevo en su cintura

-¿quieres … quieres que me quede?

Kurt bajo la mirada

Blaine lo sujeto por la playera y rodeo su espalda

-dime Kurt ¿quieres que me quede?

Kurt abrazó a Blaine y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

-solo baila conmigo … te extraño tanto Blaine

-tambien te extraño Kurt

Despues de eso la música acelero su ritmo y Kurt no podía quitarle la vista de encima para ser sinceros ambos bailaban provocativamente pero con aquel traje Blaine se llevaba las palmas, sus movimientos eran lentos …. Tortuosamente lentos

-Bla… Blaine

-dime

-¿no crees que hace calor aquí?

-no yo estoy bien

-vamos a tomar algo

-te acompañare pero te prometi no tomar ¿recuerdas?

- por eso vine

Al llegar a la barra Kurt pidió un vodka

-¿seguro que no vas a tomar nada ?

-no, no quiero hacer algo de lo que despues me arreppienta

Kurt se decepciono al escuchar eso y se termino su bebida

-quiero otra

-pues lo siento mucho pero no , venimos a bailar no a tomar

-queria que la probaras

-cumplire lo que te prometi

-oh ¿seguro que no quieres probar Blaine ?

-seguro

-pues lo siento mucho

Kurt se acerco a Blaine y lo beso y después apoyo su frente contra la suya

-¿y bien Blaine ?

-Kur…Kurt ¿Qué …

-¿nadie te ha dicho que te vez terriblemente sensual con ese uniforme Blaine ?

-¿te parezco sensual Kurt?

-terriblemente

-¿te sientes mal ? solo tomaste una y …

-Blaine

-estoy seguro de que …

-Blaine

-no me hagas esto Kurt

-ESTA BIEN SI NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO ME IRE

Blaine lo sujeto

-¿y quien dijo que no quiero estar contigo ?

-acabas de…

-¿te arrepentirás cuando despiertes Kurt ?

Blaine busco los ojos de Kurt

-no lo hare

-salgamos de aquí

-llevo todo el día esperando por que me pidieras eso

Blaine sonrio

Cuando llegaron al hotel Blaine insistió

-Kurt no tenemos que… si tu no quieres yo lo entenderé

-¿tu quieres Blaine?

-si

-perfecto

Blaine comenzó a quitarse su ropa pero …

-deja… quiero hacerlo yo Blaine

-¿de verdad me veo tan bien con es..

Kurt beso a Blaine impidiéndole habar y fue quitándole la ropa…

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se despertó y busco a tientas a su alrededor pero no había nadie

-¿bla..blaine?

Abrió los ojos y pudo percibir una hoja

Kurt

Fui a buscar algo para desayunar

Entonces Kurt escucho ruidos y camino hasta el comedor para encontrarse a Blaine dándole la espalda y demasiado concentrado en lo que hacia , rodeo su cintura

-pense que te habías ido

-lamento haberte despertado

-no, solo que pensé …

-Kurt lo de anoche yo se que n..

-shh, no digas nada Blaine , siempre quise despertar contigo ,desayunar juntos

-¿platicar de lo que paso anoche y lo que nos falto hacer?

-si

-kurt

-no… no quiero dame este momento Blaine

-espero que … espero ser buen cocinero

-umm huele bastante bien

Ambos se miraron y decidieron dejar las peleas por aquel día ….


	9. Decidir

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Nota : antes de que lean sepan que este capitulo tiene Lemon (sexo) no tan explicito pero hay que decirlo

* * *

Decidir

El cielo estaba azul, el viento se filtraba por las mangas de su playera , las hojas se movían de un lado para otro pero de todo lo que sus ojos veían sin duda la más maravillosa imagen provenía de Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson…Hummel

¿Cómo termino caminando por las calles de Lima junto a el ? ¿Cómo se dejo convencer ? de repente Blaine le devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa y sus cejas tan sensuales y Kurt supo que ante eso no tenia defensa

Aquella mañana en la cocina mientras rodeo la cintura de Blaine y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro ambos decidieron que por aquel día no habría peleas ni problemas ni dolor

Aun le sorprendía el efecto que el menor tenía en el , se había prometido así mismo olvidarlo … olvidarse de todo lo que vivieron juntos y seguir adelante pero … prometer es mas fácil que cumplir y despues de lo de anoche…

_**flashback**_

* * *

-Kurt…ah… necesito que …ah …

-no … mmm ..hables…

-pero..yo..agh…necesito decirt.e..

-ahora.. no … te pido que no digas…¡oh Blaine! no me hagas esto ¡maldicion!

Blaine le detuvo ambas manos y logro que ambos se sentaran

-lo … mejor sera… irme Blaine –dijo Kurt tratando de recuperar la calma

-quiero que entiendas que te engañe …

-me lo se de memoria , muchas gracias

-pero eso no significa que te haya dejado de amar, quiero que entiendas que estaba solo y tu no llamabas , no hablábamos más que de ti , de nueva york ,de Rachel , de tu trabajo

-¡perdóname por contarte de mi vida Blaine!

-amo que me cuentes de tu vida Kurt solo quiero que me dejes contarte que pasa con la mía

-¿y solo porque no te escuche fuiste infiel?

-no, me sentía muy solo aquí

-¿y crees que yo no?

-las cosas se fueron dando …nunca quise lastimarte ni hacerte daño

-oh si claro a mi y como las cosas se me están dando mañana me casare con Adam

-¡no puedes! Kurt ¡no puedes! ¡nosotros … no hay nadie en el mundo para mi que no seas tu Kurt , tú me entiendes, tu eres lo más maravilloso de mi vida

-pero no soy lo único en tu vida, no te basta conmigo para ser feliz, necesitas a alguien mas para serlo , no te conformas solo conmigo Blaine

-tienes razón Kurt, necesite a alguien más…

-¿Cómo puedes decir…

-para darme cuenta de que existen muchas personas pero que ninguna me hace sentir , lo que tu me hace sentir Kurt , pude haber estado con otra persona pero eso solo me reafirmo que mi lugar esta contigo y si no estás conmigo y si no regresamos quiero que sepas que me quedare solo porque no hay nadie para mi mas que tu

Kurt estaba llorando se acerco a Blaine un poco le mordió la oreja y le dijo

-queria ser el primero …

-ahh Kurt..fuiste el primero

-y el ultimo … ¿era mucho pedir?

-eres….-Blaine sujeto a Kurt y le beso el cuello-el ultimo

-a..ah..eso …mmm no lo sabes

-pero tu si Kurt yo se que tu si

-ahh…Blaine …por favor …

-prometeme que lo pensaras

-ahora… mmm… no … puedo…ahgah.. pensar

-lo se y me encanta lograr eso …

-ah Bla..i…mmm

* * *

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Kurt ? ¿Kurt?- dijo blaine

-perdona… ¿Qué decias ?

-que si quieres ir a comer ya es un poco tarde ¿te sientes bien ?

-me siento bien … vamos si quieres

-¿seguro? has estado muy callado

-estoy … algo cansado eso es todo

-oh bueno si a decir verdad…yo también- dijo Blaine mientras recordaba el motivo de su cansancio-dijo Blaine recordando la noche anterior

_**Flash back**_

* * *

-vas a pagar por lo de hace un rato Blaine

-no te tengo…

Kurt le tomo las manos a Blaine y bajó hasta su cintura

-¿no me tienes que Blaine Warbler?

-a…uh..mi…miedo

-me encanta tu ombligo Blaine

-gra..gracias

-pero me gusta mas tu trasero Blaine

-k..ku…kut..

-¿Qué pasa no puedes decir Kurt?- dijo Kurt torturando a Blaine

-ah..podrias..p..p..Ku…

-di mi nombre –pidio Kurt al tiempo en que tomaba con una mano aquella parte tan sensible de Blaine

-si ..kut…lo.. que quie..ras per..o por fa…vor

Kurt sabia de sobra que eso descontrolaba terriblemente a Blaine y que le resultaba imposible pronunciar su nombre sin embargo

-di Kurt

-pe..ro

-Kurt

-aggh por … favor

-dilo Blaine

-te…te..pido

-K-U-R-T kurt

Blaine no pudo mas y Kurt se decepciono un poco y lo soltó

-aggh ¡maldición! Sé que te llamas Kurt ,amo tu nombre ¿Por qué hiciste eso ?

-quería hacerte sufrir un poco ..veo que lo conseguí …

Blaine beso a Kurt lentamente y después le susurro

-esto… no se trata de hacer sufrir Kurt …esto se trata de amar y de que los dos nos sintamos bien

Pese a todo Kurt no pudo reprimir su impulso lo beso mordiéndole un poco los labios y contesto

-tu me haces sentir muy bien Blaine

A lo que Blaine contesto con un beso recargando en la cama a Kurt por toda respuesta

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

-¿En qué piensas Blaine ? y no me digas que en comida porque cerca de tu rostro acaban de pasar diferentes platillos y no le has hecho caso a ninguno

-pensaba en pedirte tu consejo para mi audición

¿Aun no haz elegido tu canción ? pero Blaine eso es muy importante ¿Cómo es que…

-aun te importa que vaya a Nueva york

-no

-¡vamos Kurt! Admítelo

-no claro que no , puedes hacer…

-prometimos no enojarnos hoy ¿recuerdas esta mañana?

-bueno ….si ..pe..

Blaine se acerco a kurt levanto su barbilla un poco y le susurro ¡quieres que te recuerde lo de anoche Kurt ?

Kurt sintió escalofríos y sonrió

-bueno Blaine no estaría tan mal… -de repente Kurt se sintió muy triste- no … no quiero … no puedes hacer esto

Kurt se levanto y salió corriendo

-¡espera Kurt ! dijo Blaine corriendo detrás de el

-¡no espera tu Blaine! Esto no esta bien

-¿Por qué no ?

-¡no podemos despertarnos , desayunar juntos y salir a pasear como si fueramos novios!

-pero…

-¡tu y yo ya no somos novios Blaine!

-Kurt ..yo

-te agradezco mucho que me explicaras tus motivos pero como yo lo veo no resultan suficientes para mi…. Yo te amo Blaine y yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de engañarte

-¿y que me dices de ese Adam?

-tu y yo terminamos y no te debo ninguna explicación

-¿y no puedes perdonarme Kurt

-yo…yo

-¿no será que no quieres perdonarme ?

-Blaine

-tal vez tu ya no sientes nada por mi . tal vez por eso no contestabas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes antes de separarnos … tal vez eres tu el que desde hace tiempo dejo de quererme

Los ojos de Blaine miraron fijamente a Kurt

-eso no…

-piénsalo Kurt solo…. piénsalo

Blaine se alejaba

-no Blaine … espera

-lo que te dije anoche es verdad Kurt yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti pero si queremos que esto funcione tu también debes estar seguro

Dicho esto Kurt vio como Blaine se fue

¿y si Blaine tenía razón ?

¿y si el ya no amaba completamente a Blaine?

En aquel momento su celular sonó

Hola Kurt

¿Cuándo regresas?

Te echo de menos

Nueva York pierde su encanto cuando tu no estas

Rachel Star Berry

En ese momento otro mensaje llego

¿TE GUSTARIA VER UNA PELICULA CONMIGO ?

SI ES ASI LLAMAME CUANDO REGRESES

ADAM

Con temor a cometer un error irreversible Kurt decidió que tal vez Blaine tendría razón y era el momento de tomar una decisión

* * *

Notas: Si ya lo se aquí es la parte en la que quieren matarme , soy Klainer , me da pena Adam , pero aquí quiero decir algo , si no mal recuerdo (corríjanme si me equivoco? Cundo Kurt es contratado en vogue no le contesta las llamadas a Blaine , no deja de hablar del video que hizo con Rachel y no le ayuda a Blaine a elegir su ¿corbatin? (el adorable moño que usa Darren) NO JUSTIFICO A BLAINE POR ENGAÑAR A KURT pero tenia motivos además quiero probar una teoría que siempre he tenido

Les juro que soy KLAINER

AHORA SI DIGANME POR FAVOR QUE LES PARECIO ACEPTO DE TODO MENOS VIRUS XD

Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Ser o no ser

Nota: ¡hola ! a todos (as) antes de que comiencen a leer una pequeñas aclaraciones

La película When Harry met Sally la menciona Kurt en el capitulo Silly love songs de la segunda temporada (gran episodio)

Cuando encuentren * se refiere a la conversación del capitulo Choke de la tercera temporada

La canción que canta Blaine se llama If I never knew you de 1995 no la versión actual les dejo el link  watch?v=yI1eMV-QQIY

Ahora si , a leer :)

* * *

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Ser o no ser

Tina Cohen Chang respiró profundo , dirigió la vista hacia ambos lados , supervisando que nadie fuera testigo de lo que haría a continuación y acto seguido pulso "enviar" en la pantalla de su celular y decidió que la vida por si misma trajera consigo las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer .

Tina había superado a Blaine Anderson, pero eso no significaba que no lo quisiera , Tina quería a Blaine con un profundo cariño , como a esa mejor amiga que siempre necesito y se sentía con las suficientes obligaciones y derechos sobre la vida de Blaine , a pesar de lo que Blaine pudiera opinar .

-¿Estas listo Bling bling ? ya quiero verte

-Tay Tay ¿estás segura de esto ?

-Señor Anderson salga en este momento o yo misma entrare por usted

-¡no ! ya voy

Un pantalón de vestir café , una camisa azul cielo ,un chaleco de vestir color café , una corbata roja con pequeños puntos azules y el cabello sin una gota de gel ,ella ya no amaba a Blaine pero hasta el mismo Noah Puckerman habría dicho una maldición al ver de ese modo al Warbler

-estoy completamente segura y te juro que no pretendo nada contigo pero dejame decirte que luces increíblemente apuesto

-¿ni siquiera ser mi mejor amiga ?

-eso no lo pretendo , eso ya lo soy

-ah .. ven aquí – dijo Blaine extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a Tina

-no podre hacer esto… no sin el

-esto lo haces por ti y por el Blaine

-tienes razón …aunque ¿era necesario prescindir del gel hoy ?

Tina soltó a Blaine para sujetarlo del brazo y comenzar a caminar

-deberías dejar de utilizar el gel Blaine days

Habia llegado el momento de saber si Blaine seria un alumno de NYADA

* * *

En Nueva york Kurt apagó su celular lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón y abrió la puerta del departamento, sonrió y permitió que Adam entrara

-hola Kurt

-no tenias que traer nada

-tu tal vez no quieras nada pero Rachel y Santana si

-Rachel y Santana no nos acompañaran , tuvieron que salir y no regresaran hasta muy tarde

-oh….-exclamo Adam

La vedad era que Kurt había sobornado a Santana para que se llevara a Rachel muy lejos de ahí , solo de esta forma iba a lograr aclarar sus dudas no sin que antes Santana le leyera sus derechos y le advirtiera que lo que ocurriera hoy podría terminar con su relación con Blaine y si de algo estaba seguro Kurt era que Santana se equivocaba siempre pero solo cuando se trataba de su propia vida

-¿qué película te gustaría ver ?

-no lo sé, tu elige

-pero tú eres mi invitado , no soy maleducado

-entonces …. ¿ When Harry Met Sally?

-¿que?

-si , when Harry met Sally, es una Buena pelicula

-lo..lo es, está bien veremos esa

Adam se acomodo en el sillón mientras Kurt fue a la habitación de Rachel , abrió su armario , saco varias cajas , hasta que encontró 3 que tenían la misma nota

* * *

_**Cosas de Blaine y Kurt**_

_**Cosas que Blaine le dio a Kurt **_

_**Cosas que Kurt ama de Blaine **_

_**¡NO ABRIR!**_

_**¡ALEJESE!**_

_**Santana si abres esto, espero ya tengas un lugar nuevo para vivir **_

* * *

Cuando Kurt abrió la caja, ahí estaba esperándolo la película con una foto de ambos juntos y una pequeña nota con la letra de Blaine

_**Para mi Meg Ryan (Kurt)**_

_**De su Billy Crystal (yo,Blaine)**_

_**(Porque al final ellos terminaron juntos como nosotros)**_

Kurt le quitó la nota con mucho cuidado la guardo en la caja y regresó a la sala

-¿por qué tardaste ?

-oh lo siento … no la tenía a la mano

-¿no ? que raro tu amiga Santana me dijo que era una de tus favoritas

-creo que exageró un poco

Kurt puso la película acercó el plato con palomitas , pensó en una forma elegante para vengarse de Santana y Adam le sonrió mientras ponía predeciblemente su brazo por el hombro de Kurt .

* * *

En Lima a Carmen Tibideaux le resultó realmente curioso regresar de nuevo al auditorio de aquella preparatoria y ver nuevamente a ese maestro tan optimista como si en la vida no existieran los problemas , estaba otra vez sentada en esa mesa que ocupó hace un año con la diferencia de que esta vez solo un estudiante presentaría la audición pero le sorprendió ver a tantos chicos de uniforme azul sentados en el auditorio y ver bajar nerviosa a la chica que acompañara a Kurt Hummel siendo corista y a Rachel Berry como apoyo emocional .

Leyó el nombre en voz alta

-Blaine Anderson

Pudo notar como todos esos chicos de uniforme azul contuvieron una ola de aplausos

Frente a ella estaba el chico que estuvo presente durante la primera y arriesgada audición de su ahora alumno Kurt Hummel , Carmen nunca olvidaba nada era un talento y una maldición

-mi nombre es Blaine Warbler Anderson Hu…. Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson Hummel e interpretare If I never knew you del soundtrack de la película de Disney Pocahontas

Nadie dijo nada pero en el aire quedo suspendido ¿el dijo eso ?

La música comenzó Blaine interpreto la primera estrofa

_If I never knew you__  
__If I never felt this love__  
__I would have no inkling of__  
__How precious life can be_

Unos segundos antes de que Blaine comenzara Tina saco su celular y comenzó a grabarlo

Por lo pronto a Kurt la película se le estaba complicando bastante porque Adam no dejaba de opinar ni repetir los diálogos haciéndolo reír , de repente los dos tomaron palomitas al mismo tiempo y …

-¿entonces no es tu película favorita Kurt ?

-bueno …

-Por que hay cosas más interesantes y se me ocurre que podrían ser tus favoritas a partir de ahora

Kurt ya sabía lo que vendría después pero prefirió mantener su imagen de inocencia

-¿Cómo que ?

Adam lo beso , sin prisa y colocando sus manos en su espalda , kurt dejo caer las palomitas y dejo que el mayor continuara

Adam se deshizo de los cojines y empujo levemente a Kurt para quedar ambos recostados en el sillón , kurt no podía negar que aquel chico besaba muy bien

-¿quieres continuar Kurt ?

-si- contestó Kurt consciente de que habia llegado el momento para aclarar varias cosas

Kurt sintió las manos de Adam desabrochar su camisa , sus manos tibias y más grandes que las suyas a diferencia de las de Blaine que siempre que hacían el amor estaban frías y embonaban tan bien con las de Kurt

Después sintió como mordía su oreja y aquello le molestó , a kurt no le gustaba eso , blaine lo sabia pero Adam no , kurt beso nuevamente al chico y le quito la camisa

-esto es … perfecto Kurt

Aquella voz , aquella piel eran opuestas a Blaine pero Kurt estaba dispuesto a continuar

-¿sabes que te quiero Kurt ?

-lo sé

.Tu eres mi Meg Ryan y _yo seré tu Billy Crystal_

Kurt cerrò los ojos y disfruto ese beso una última vez pero no sintió nada , Adam lo hacia sonreír era una buena persona , era mayor que él ,era un buen amigo pero no era Blaine

Kurt se detuvo y se levantó

-Lo siento mucho ..perdóname Adam es que yo ya tengo a mi Billy Crystal

Adam volvió a ponerse su camisa y cuando normalizo su respiración dijo

-en el fondo siempre lo supe

-lo lamento

-es mejor así Kurt , eres … eres un gran chico y espero que el también lo sepa

Kurt sonrió

-lo mejor será irme

-Adam ..yo

-shh… te entiendo y aunque no lo parezca te agradezco que hayas sido sincero – dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Kurt y abriendo la puerta

* * *

De vez en cuando Carmen tomaba notas y cuando Blaine canto la estrofa final todos los ahí presentes a excepción de ella se pusieron de pie conteniendo el impulso de juntar sus palmas y cuando todos se sentaron ella hablo

-esa canción es de 1995 y fue escrita para una película de dibujos animados y tu la cantaste para tu audición a la Universidad , te enfrentaste a esto tu solo sin coros , simplemente los músicos y tu , tal vez porque estas acostumbrado a ser el líder y yo necesito de alguien que sepa trabajar en equipo , es por esto y por tu gran habilidad que serás aceptado en NYADA

Blaine suspiro profundamente , mientras escuchaba los aplausos y silbidos de sus amigos , estaba tan emocionado que no se entero de cuando Tina subió al escenario para abrazarlo , este era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí

* * *

Kurt lo entendía , después de aquellos meses infernales por fin entendía los argumentos de Blaine , el engaño permanecia y no había manera de borrarlo ni evitar que doliera pero las consecuecias de esa decisión estaban muy lejos de ser malas

Adam no conocía a Kurt

Adam no amaba a Kurt

Al menos no de la forma en la que Blaine lo hacia , Kirt podía estar con otras personas pero nunca encontraría lo que el quería, no encontraría Blaine y para Kurt no existía nadie en el mundo como Blaine y ahora estaba realmente seguro de que Blaine se sentía así

Kurt saco su celular y se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado , al prenderlo vio 4 mensajes de ¿Tina?

Temiendo lo peor los fue revisando

Kurt

Sé que están molestos

Pero ¿en serio te perderás su audición ?

Sé que él quiere verte aquí

Y sé que tu también quieres estar

Tina

-¡la audición ! me perdí su audición –Kurt reviso el segundo mensaje y vio que decía contenido multimedia

Kurt

Aunque el no lo diga esta canción es para ti

Tina

Kurt le dio play y su sala se inundo con la voz de Blaine

-¡oh Blaine no lo hiciste !-Kurt recordó algo que vivió hace un año exactamente

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_*****_ _Or maybe I just need more candles_

O tal vez solo necesite mas velas –exclamo Kurt vestido del fantasma de la opera a lo que Blaine contestó

_* Oh god no , no more candles_

Oh dios no , no mas velas

Tal vez era por la presión de ese día pero Kurt entristeció y Blaine se dio cuenta subiendo al escenario

-¿Qué sucede Kurt ?

-dijiste no mas velas (no more candles )

-si es que ya son suficientes

-Candles fue nuestro primer dueto como novios Blaine

-lo se y me parece maravilloso que una canción que habla de superar el pasado sea un tema de amor para nosotros

-¿y si algún dia ya no hay mas "candles" o mas duetos … o mas amor entre nosotros Blaine ?

-eso no pasara Kurt

-mírame Blaine , estoy a punto de hacer la presentación que definirá mi vida, no estoy seguro de nada ahora ¿dime que harías si eso ocurriera ?

-cantaría para ti … para que regresaras a mi lado , es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte

-es lo más maravilloso que tienes para ofrecerme

-te cantaré candles

-no … podrías cantarme If I never Knew you

-¿aunque sea una canción de una película para niños ? es decir amamos Disney pero …

-cuando eres niño el amor es puro , así es nuestro amor Blaine

-¿quieres casarte hasta los 30 ? mira que yo no tengo inconveniente de casarnos ahora mismo

Kurt le dijo Blaine rodeando su cintura

-si me cantas esa canción estoy seguro que pase lo que pase estaremos bien

-Kurt pase lo que pase tu y yo estaremos bien

-prométeme que me harás regresar

-te lo juro Kurt

- y bueno ¿Debo poner mas velas ?

- Lost forever If I never knew you (Estaría perdido siempre , si no te conociera )

.-¿eso fue un no Blaine?

-*_**no more candles**_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

* * *

El video termino cuando Tina corrió para abrazar a Blaine – Kurt con los ojos rojos leyó el último mensaje

Kurt

Fue aceptado

Tina

En ese momento su celular sonó

-entre Kurt… lo hice

-lo se Blaine

-canté If I never knew you

-lo se

-necesito verte Kurt

- y yo a ti Blaine

-espera …. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-te amo Blaine y nada podrá cambiar eso

-yo también Kurt y quiero ,,, necesito …

-iré el fin de semana ¿de acuerdo ?

-¿lo prometes?

-lo juro

-me alegra tanto que … espera ¿Cómo lo supiste ?

-pregúntale a Tina nos vemos el viernes

-¿A Tina … Kurt…?

La llamada se corto y Blaine le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella

Tina Cohen Chang respiró profundo , dirigió la vista hacia ambos lados , supervisando que nadie fuera testigo de lo que Blaine le haría a continuación y decidió que la vida por si misma trajera consigo las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer .

* * *

Nota Final : ¿Qué les pareció? Si, ya sé la escena con Adam XD pero era importante … aun asi díganme que les pareció por favor y muchas gracias a todos (as) por leer


	11. Bienvenida

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Bienvenida

Kurt perdió la cuenta de las veces que reviso su imagen en el espejo porque quería verse bien ante los ojos de Blaine , oficialmente alumno de primer semestre de NYADA , aquello era todo un acontecimiento digno de celebrarse y … _hablar _ en especial _hablar _porque Kurt había tomado una decisión y necesitaba saber si Blaine pensaba lo mismo

Camino por los pasillos de su antigua escuela con un remolino de emociones , estaba emocionado por verlo para felicitarlo , para pedirle que hablaran , por saber que sucedería entre ellos a partir de ahora , dio la vuelta para entrar al auditorio y ahí estaba Blaine con su reluciente sonrisa y su _(bendito )_ uniforme de porrista , platicando alegremente con Sam y Tina , hasta que sus ojos vieron a Kurt

-¡Kurt! – dijo Blaine corriendo a abrazar al mayor –_ entre_ , irè a Nueva York , _estaremos en Nueva York _

-ejem … ejem –dijo Sam

Blaine lo soltó y ambos se acercaron a Sam y Tina

-me alegra verlos

-y a nosotros Kurt pero ya tenemos que irnos ¿verdad Sam? – dijo Tina tomándolo del brazo

-pero Blaine dijo que íbamos a … ¡auch Tina! ¿Por qué me pegaste ? Blaine dijo que iríamos por un café

-y tú me invitaras el café Sam , nos vemos luego chicos – dijo Tina sujetando a Sam y alejándose , dejándolos solos

-kurt … yo…

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo Blaine ?

-¡sí!

Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento y Kurt se dio de que Blaine movió algunos espejos para verse , lo que podía considerarse como una buena señal ¿o no?subieron al auto y permanecieron en silencio , ese silencio incomodo en el que no sabes que decir así llegaron hasta el café , ordenaron y buscaron una mesa

-¿que.. Que te pareció mi audición Kurt ? Tina me dijo que te envió el video

-si , también me envió otros mensajes … lamento haberme perdido tu audición … me hubiera gustado estar ahí

-Estuviste ahí kurt ,siempre estas conmigo –dijo Blaine tomando su mano

-La verdad es que olvide completamente que era tu audición- dijo Kurt sujetando fuertemente la mano de Blaine

-bueno… debiste haber estado muy ocupado

Kurt tomo un poco de su café

-si no quieres contarme no hay problema Kurt , entenderé si no quieres hablar

-¡no ! es decir quiero hablar contigo Blaine de muchas cosas …

Blaine sonrió entonces su celular sono con la versión de Kurt de "Not the boy next door "

-no sabía que tenias el audio –dijo Kurt sonrojándose

-bromeas ¿cierto ? Tengo todos los audios de las canciones que has cantado Kurt incluso Dont cry for me Argentina solo que no preguntes como lo conseguí- dijo Blaine revisando el mensaje

* * *

Blaine days

Lleva a Kurt a otro lugar Sebastián , Sam y yo

estamos a 2 minutos de entrar

Tina

* * *

-¿te importaría ir a otro lugar Kurt ?

-no por …

Blaine no lo pensó dos veces tomo de la mano a Kurt y corrió hacia el auto

-¿Qué sucede Blaine ?

- bueno … el lugar … estaba lleno de gente

-si pero era un buen lugar para hablar

- si pero no para besarnos

-¿y que te hace pensar que nos besaremos Blaine ?

-¿no quieres besarme Kurt? dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt

-si…quiero decir … primero debemos hablar

-si pero…..

Blaine recargo a Kurt en la puerta del auto y murmuro

-no nos hemos visto …. Me haces falta

-crei… que siempre estaba contigo Blaine

-y lo estas… pero no esta tu presencia Kurt ¿te hago falta ?

-no

-¿ni siquiera un poco?

-aunque estes lejos siempre estas en mi mente Blaine

Blaine beso a Kurt y cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire se alejo un poco

-tenemos que hablar Blaine

-¿para que ? ya me dijiste lo que tanto he querido escuchar

-debemos…

-me encanta cuando hablas en plural

-y…. ¿ese es Seb…-antes de que Kurt terminara Blaine volvió a besarlo

-era el ¿cierto ? por eso querías irte

-¿y que si era el ?

-¡Blaine! ¿Cómo podemos continuar si me escondes cosas?

-no te escondo co… ¿continuar ? ¡Oh Kurt !

-nada de ¡Oh Kurt! ¿Qué escondes Blaine ? fue Sebastian …fue…

-¡no! No fue Sebastian , no te escondo nada , solo que no quería que lo vieras y te pusieras celoso

-¡yo siempre estoy celoso Blaine !

-no tienes por que sentirte asi

-¿de verdad Blaine? Entonces ¿porque nos separamos ?

-no hay nadie que me importe mas que tu, no hay nadie a quien necesite mas que a ti

-tal vez… tal vez la necesidad sea nuestro problema … tal vez también sea la _necedad _

-¿soy un necio por querer estar contigo Kurt ?

-quiero pensar que no es asi

-y no lo es yo te amo Kurt

-yo también te amo Blaine

Volvieron a besarse , entonces Kurt sintió los labios de Blaine en su cuello

-mmm pueden… vernos

-perdona

-no.. Blaine..

-deberiamos ir a otro lugar ¿no crees ?-dijo Blaine dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿hablaremos despues ?

-no dejare que te vayas sin que hablemos

Ambos subieron al auto y dejaron el Lima bean atrás

* * *

Su mirada perdida en un punto impreciso

Sus pupilas dilatadas

Su cabello que había perdido la batalla y empezaba a mostrar los rizos que con tanta dedicación reprimía

sus palabras , murmullos y oraciones sin estructucta

-¡dios! Amo , te, kurt, mas, amo, te, kurt, necesito , te, Kurt , si ….

Pero lo que más disfrutaba Kurt de todo aquello eran las manos frías de Blaine , esos largos dedos, esas grandes y fuertes manos totalmente frias

De repente Blaine lo beso y Kurt perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba

lo que mas le gustaba a Blaine era cuando Kurt apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y podía percibir el olor a avena del shampoo de Kurt y solo podía atinar a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla

-entre a NYADA kurt

-sabia que lo harias

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y este sintió escalofríos

-estare en NYADA …

- Blaine… yo …

-¿no podemos quedarnos así otros 50 años y después hablamos ?

-¡Blaine !

Blaine se incorporo un poco y beso a Kurt

-solo…. 5 minutos …. Dejame disfrutarte

-esta…. mmm…. Bien

-gracias Kurt

Blaine puso sus manos en los hombros de Kurt y lo beso

-tus manos …. Siempre están frias cuando estamos juntos

-perdona Kurt es solo que…

-cuando te pones nervioso tus manos se vuelven de hielo … lo que quiere decir que _yo _te pongo nervioso

-lo lamento

-me encantan tus manos Blaine no me gustan ningún otro….

-¿ningun otro Kurt ? ¿de que…. Oh ya_ entendí_

-Blaine yo …

-y asi termina mi felicidad

-Blaine yo….

-me refiero … a que ahora hablaremos

-estuve con Adam

-con Adam

-necesitaba …. necesit… Blaine mirame por favor

Ambos se sentaron

-me encanta …..mirarte

-dijiste que tal vez era yo el que ya no te amaba y quise comprobar si era verdad

-¿aun me amas Kurt?

-Adam no significa nada yo me s…..

Blaine beso a Kurt en forma desesperada

-me entiendes Kurt , ahora me entiendes

-si Blaine debo decirte que…

-no me importa

-pero Blaine

-no me interesa saber nada mas Kurt

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

-¿Qué quieres que pase Kurt ?

Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine , enredo sus dedos y comenzó a llorar

-nunca te lo perdonare Blaine

Por un momento Blaine se quedo sin aire

-no puedo perdonar que hayas necesitado a otra persona y que lo mismo me pasara a mi y se que la única forma de que eso no vuelva a pasar es que nunca mas nos separemos

Blaine miro a Kurt como cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el y lo abrazo ccon fuerza

-cásate conmigo Kurt

Kurt se rio un poco y busco la mirada de Blaine

-sabes que nos casaremos después de que ambos terminemos de estudiar

-pero Kurt ..

-estaremos juntos en Nueva York y sabes que te amo mas que a…

-nada y mas que a todo y no necesito nada mas… lo se Kurt

-pensé que lo habías olvidado Blaine

-jamás

-¿me lo juras Blaine?

-te lo juro Kurt jamás lo hare

Blaine solto a Kurt un momento y busco en el piso su uniforme y recogió rápidamente la ropa de Kurt

-¡te vi Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson Hummel!

-amo como dices mi nombre –dijo Blaine sonriendo y regresando a la cama donde Kurt lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos

-entonces…. ¿Qué debo hacer con esto ?-dijo abriendo la cajita

-oh Blaine… es hermoso … pero no lo cambiaria nunca por el primero- dijo Kurt orgulloso mostrando su dedo anular

-por lo menos… -dijo Blaine - si algún día volvemos a separarnos ¿prometes que me haras regresar o que dejaras que yo trate de hacerte regresar Kurt?

Kurt observo los ojos de Blaine , aquellos en los que amaba perderse ,aquellos que por mas doloroso que fuera nunca mentían y sonrio

-lo prometo Blaine

Y Blaine le coloco el anillo a pesar del que llevaba y despues beso su mano

-lamento no tener nada para darte Blaine

-¿nada Kurt ? me haz dado la mas hermosa de las bienvenidas

-¿a NYADA ?

- Al resto de mi vida Kurt

* * *

_Final en el proximo capítulo_

* * *

Nota: La pérdida de un ser querido siempre es algo muy doloroso, porque extrañaremos su grata y hermosa presencia , al final quedémonos con su sonrisa, con sus palabras con su voz ,con su alegría y con lo que Cory nos compartió de su vida , nos dio mucho gusto haberte conocido y ahora la lluvia ya no sera mas lluvia , seras tu maravillando a todos al tocar la batería , gracias por todo Cory , por todo .


End file.
